


Skystar week 2020

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: A collection of Stories for Skystar week!
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 78
Collections: SkyStar Week 2020





	1. Hope/grief

Skyfire looked at Starscream with a soft gaze. The seeker had called him begging for some help, and the shuttle’s spark couldn’t leave him alone in a time of need. Megatron had ripped off Starscream’s wings and had ordered the cons to not give him any medical assistance. Right now the two were waiting for Ratchet to get to the cave they were hiding in so he could patch up the seeker in a more sterile environment. 

“You should just leave,” Starscream muttered, and the shuttle came closer to his friend, “it’s too late for me.” 

“Ratchet’s on his way, you’ll make it,” Skyfire put his servo’s on the seeker’s shoulder vent, “where’s that fighting spirit?” 

“On the Decepticon throne room floor with my wings,” Starscream’s optics started to dim, “how good is a seeker that can’t fly or fight.” 

“Snap out of that now!” Starscream flinched as the shuttle’s voice hardened, “you never cared about what others have said about seeker’s before, why start now! You are much more than a weapon!” tears started to prick the seeker’s optics, “where’s that seeker that wasn’t afraid to prove he was the best, not because of his frame but because of your beautiful mind.” 

“You're so soft,” Starscream said softly, “how has this war not broken you yet?" 

“I still have hope for a better Cybertron,” Skyfire’s voice softened once more, “once the war is over, we could have the Cybertron of our dreams.” 

“I hope you're right, and that the Autobots give some of the Decepticons a real chance,” Starscream smiled sadly, “We all thought that Megatron was going to fight for us, fight for that better Cybertron. But all we got was another tyrant.” 

“We can talk to Optimus about it, I know he would be able to forgive and change for the better,” Skyfire held Starscream's servo, just please hold on until Ratchet can get here.” 

“I’m here, and if this is an interfacing injury, I’m putting chastity coding in the both of you!” the medic grumbled. 

“Thank you for coming to Ratchet,” Skyfire turned towards the medic and moved away from Starscream causing Ratchet to gasp, “I tried my best, but we needed a real medic.” 

“Real medic my aft! He needs to be rushed to a proper med bay! What in the pit happened to him!?” 

“The same thing that always happens to me doctor, Megatron.” 


	2. Day 2: Regrets / Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream remembers the past.

Skyfire held Starscream’s servo as the seeker laid prone on the Autobot's medbay berth. Most of the other bots weren’t happy that Ratchet and Skyfire had brought the seeker in, and now the medic was talking to Optimus and the rest of the high command. The shuttle knew that Prime wouldn’t kick out the seeker in a time of need, but Skyfire wasn’t so sure about the rest of the high command. 

“Sky,” the shuttle looked over to Starscream, “do you remember when we were first assigned to work together?” 

“Yes, I couldn’t forget it even if I tried,” the shuttle smiled, Starscream had told him that he wasn’t going to pull the weight for the both of them, with the cutest little scowl on his face. 

“When you went under the ice, I couldn’t believe you were gone,” the seeker squeezed the shuttle’s servo tighter, “I regret how I treated you. I was so used to others taking my work and claiming it as their own. I thought you would be the same.” 

“Oh Star, I wouldn’t change a thing about our first meeting,” Skyfire took his other servo to pet Starscream’s helm, “you were just being cautious.” 

“You didn’t deserve such venom,” Starscream’s face wrenched with pain.

“Star? What’s going on?” 

“Skywarp and Thundercracker are looking for me,” the seeker took a deep breath, “apparently our little stunt has turned the Decepticon base upside down.” 

“Good, they don’t deserve you.” 

“I should tell them I’m safe,” Starscream turned his helm away, “they were the only ones to be there for me after you went into the ice.” 

“Alright Star,” Skyfire placed a kiss on the seeker’s cheek, “I’ll talk to Optimus about it.” 

“What do you two need to talk about?” Both of the fliers jumped when they saw the Prime in the doorway. 

“I… I” Starscream squirmed under Prime’s gaze, for once too shy to state what he wanted. 

“Star wishes to tell his trine that he’s alright,” Skyfire said, “they’re very close, and they must be sick with worry not knowing where Starscream is.” 

“I see,” Optimus paused, “do you have a way to contact them privately?” 

“Yes, through the bond,” Starscream said, feeling relieved that he could speak to his trine freely. 

“They may come to the base to check on you if they do not threaten any Autobots while they are here.”

“Thank you, Optimus.” 


	3. Day 3: Loneliness / Gentleness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is in the medbay alone.

Starscream always hated being in the med-bay. The walls always felt off-putting, and everything was cold. At the moment Ratchet was out talking to prime, and Skyfire was out. The shuttle didn’t say what he was doing, but it made the seeker uneasy. Perhaps it was the years that he had spent under Megatron’s control that made him that way. The warlord’s surprises were never good for the seeker. A click from the door brought the seeker out of his thoughts. 

“Skyfire?” Starscream said as a white mech came through the door. 

“Do I look like Skyfire?” Ratchet huffed, and Starscream flinched. The last thing he was expecting was the Medic’s harsh tone, “you should have sensed my field at the very least.” Starscream turned his helm away, pretending to not hear the medic. “I’m going to run some tests.” 

“Whatever,” Starscream muttered, flinching as Ratchet rolled him over on his front. When the medic placed his servo’s on where Starscream’s wings should have been, the seeker yelped. In the brief moment of shock, the medic’s field became visible to Starscream. 

“It looks like you won’t be able to read anyone’s field until we get your wings attached,” Ratchet said as he moved away from the seeker, “I’ll try to tell the crew to not approach you from behind, but that won’t stop them.” 

“It looks like no one comes in here,” the seeker muttered. 

“Because they know I’m in here,” Ratchet sighed as he watched the seeker look back at the door, “looking at the door won’t make Skyfire come any sooner, you might just get Optimus. Primus knows he’s our biggest resident here.” 

“He’s been by twice,” Starscream hummed, “Prowl and Jazz tried to get him to stay in here while you were out.” 

“Well then,” Ratchet growled, “prepare to get a roommate.” The medic left, and his angry rant could be heard through the halls of the Ark. But that left Starscream alone in the cold med-bay once more. The seeker propped himself up so he could continue to watch the door. Next time he saw Skyfire or Ratchet he might ask for a science datapad or three just so he could pass the time faster when he was alone. The seeker was about to drift off to a light recharge when the Med-bay doors opened once more. 

“Sky?” Starscream sleepy looked over at the shuttle. 

“Sorry I took so long Star, I just had to grab a few things before coming back.” Skyfire kissed the side of Starscream’s helm. 

“Did you bring back some datapads?” 

“No, something better,” Skyfire smiled and motioned for someone to come in. With a loud vop, Skywarp and Thundercracker came in with a flash of purple. 

“Did you miss us Screamer?” Skywarp teased.

“Don’t call me that,” the seeker muttered, “I missed you.” 

“We missed you too Star,” Thundercracker said, “we brought gifts.” Thundercracker and Skywarp pulled Starscream’s wings out of their subspace. 

“My wings!” Starscream tried to get up but was gently held down by Skyfire.

“Don’t strain yourself.” 

“Calm down Star,” Thundercracker said, “now where’s Ratchet? The sooner you have your wings, the better.” 


	4. Day 4: Intimacy / Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream has a no good, very bad, day.

Starscream carefully made his way down the halls of the ark. Ratchet wanted him to get a bit stronger before reattaching his wings. The medic had scared off Skyfire and his trine from bringing him cubes to the medbay, and making the seeker walk to the wreck room for his rations. Usually, the shuttle and his trine escorted him throughout the halls, but they were at a meeting with Prowl and Jazz and Starscream didn’t know how long he could take Optimus using him as a soundboard for his speeches. Even if it was a quick walk to the end of the hall and back. 

“Hey Screamer~” Starscream shivered as he felt one of the twins walk up behind him, “can you guess who I am?” 

“Clifjumper, and don’t call me Screamer” the seeker growled as he tried to shake the mech off. Starscream was tempted to return to the medbay, but the thought of sitting through another one of Optimus’s unfinished speeches made him decide to walk towards the wreck room. Perhaps the twins would leave him alone by then. 

“You're so mean Screamer!” Sideswipe said as he leaned on the seeker’s shoulder, “back me up on this Sunny.” 

“I told you not to call me Sunny,” Sunstreaker muttered before turning towards the seeker, “your paint is chipped, I could fix it up for you.” 

“No thanks,” Starscream grumbled, “I’ll wait till I have my wings back.” Hoping the two would take a hint, the seeker walked faster. Unfortunately for him, the twins were never one to give up. 

“Aww Screamer!” Sideswipe threw himself onto the seeker’s shoulder, “we just want to help you~ don’t you trust us?” 

“Don’t call me Screamer!” the Starscream hissed. The common area was just a few steps away, and then he could ditch the twins, grab the cubes, and unfortunately listen to Optimus until his trine or Skyfire came by. “I just need to get some cubes for Optimus and myself. Now, leave me alone!” 

“Aww you’re no fun!” the red twin pouted, “we’re just trying to help.” 

Starscream huffed, “well I don’t need your help.” Sunstreaker seemed to take a hint, but Sideswipe did not. The red mech continued to poke and prod until he brushed over where the seeker’s wings were supposed to be. Pain shot through Starscream’s back, causing him to collapse to the floor. 

“Sideswipe what did you do!?” The yellow twin yelled, “Ratchet’s gonna kill us!” 

“He’s not,” Sideswipe assured his brother, “if we call him now and tell him that it was an accident, Ratchet will go easy on us.” Sideswipe rolled his optics at his brother’s optimism, all while Starscream withered on the ground. 

**_ :: Hey Ratchet, we have a situation. :: _ **

**_ :: What did you do? ::  _ ** Sideswipe flinched at the medic’s harsh tone. 

**_ :: Well Sunny and I were walking to the wreck room, and we ran into Screamer. :: _ **

**_ :: Go on. :: _ **

**_ :: We’ll he seemed pretty aggravated, so I gave him a small pat on the back and he just collapsed! :: _ **

**_ :: You idiot! Stay with him until I get there! ::  _ ** Sideswipe flinched as Ratchet continued to curse over the coms, **_ :: We told you to leave him alone until his wings were reattached! :: _ **

**_ :: Sorry Ratch. :: _ **

**_ :: You’ll be sorry when I get my servos on you! :: _ **

* * *

Starscream looked over at Skyfire as Ratchet wound some bandages around his back. Sideswipe’s pat had reopened some wounds, and he had lost a bit of Energon when the medic had gotten to the wreck room with Prowl. The former enforcer escorted the twins to his office as Ratchet moved Starscream back to the Med-bay. 

“Alright, that should do it,” Ratchet huffed, “now, I advise not walking around unless you have a partner to stop the twins from messing with you.” 

“Sure,” Starscream mumbled as he wrapped his servos around his knees to make himself a ball of embarrassment. Ratchet huffed before leaving, glancing at Skyfire as he walked by the shuttle. 

“Star? I got you a cube,” the bigger mech set the cube down on a table next to the medical berth and sat across from the seeker. 

“I’m not hungry,” the seeker muttered. Skyfire sighed, knowing when Starscream was flustered or embarrassed he tried to make himself smaller. Carefully, the shuttle picked up the seeker and pulled him into his lap. Starscream unwound himself and then clung to Skyfire. Tonight was going to be a long night, and Skyfire was prepared to sit it out with Starscream until the smaller flyer was back to his confident self. 


	5. Day 5: AU of your choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfire has found something he thought he lost.

Skyfire gasped as he saw Starscream’s frozen frame in the ice. It had been so long since he had seen the seeker that it felt like a dream that he was now in front of him. First, he needed to get his old friend out of the ice, then he could catch the seeker up to speed, and then they could overthrow Megatron and end the war.

“Query: has Skyfire found something?” The shuttle jumped as Soundwave came up behind him. The silent mech had always been off-putting to Skyfire. 

“Yes, and I need him cut out of the ice now!” Soundwave nodded and sent out a com for the constructicons. 

“Query: what is so special about this seeker?” It was an innocent question, but it somehow irritated the shuttle. 

“That is Starscream, the smartest mech to ever study at Iacon, Son of the winglord of Vos, and my partner.” Skyfire turned away from Soundwave to look back at Starscream, “the senate and Sentinel refused to let me come back for him, and Vos was put under a permanent flight ban before I could ever try to appeal to his Creators that we should go look for him.” Skyfire sighed, “but after all this time, he was right here. Waiting for me to rescue him.” Soundwave rolled his optics from behind his visor, he had known for years that the shuttle had a soft spot for seekers. Megatron would love to know about this new weakness and the new seeker in their midst. 

* * *

The first thing Starscream felt as he woke up was cold. The seeker reasoned with himself that there was a storm, and he must have crashed. The second thing he felt was servo’s on his frame and someone clutching his servo. Slowly onlineing his optics, Starscream noticed that he was surrounded by seekers, and Skyfire clutching his servo. 

“I’m fine you big lug, it was just a tiny crash,” Starscream looked at the shuttle, “you didn’t have to drag me back to Cybertron because of a few dents.” 

“Star,” Skyfire started, “you’ve been under the ice for a long time.” The tri-colored seeker started to look around and notice that the mechs around him all wore a strange purple symbol. “There’s a war going on, and…” 

“Oh just get on with it already!” a purple seeker shouted, “he needs to get ready for the winglord ceremony!” 

Starscream laughed, “I gave up the title of Winglord! Don’t tell me my old sire would really give it to his rebellious creation!” The seekers' wings shifted uncomfortably as if they were hiding something from him. 

“Star, we have a lot to catch up on,” Skyfire said, and Starscream felt something grow in the pit of his fuel tank. Something was wrong, and the seeker needed to find out what. 


	6. Chapter 6

Starscream admired himself in the mirror as he fluttered his wings. It had taken a few cycles, but the fussy medic finally signed off on his progress and reattached his wonderful wings. 

“You look good Star,” Thundercracker purred as he draped himself over his tri-colored mate, “you look so nice with your new wings.” Starscream happily chirped at the praise. 

“Looking great Screamer,” Skywarp said, and Starscream let that one slide, “but I’m the bearer of bad news. Megatron’s calling and he wants to talk to you.” 

“Tell Prime I have nothing to say to the old fool,” Starscream sighed, “I don’t know about you two, but I’m switching sides.” The tri-colored seeker knew that switching sides was a sensitive topic and not something to be said lightly. 

“You mean we already haven’t?” Skywarp looked from Starscream to Thundercracker, confusion written on his faceplates. 

“I think we need to speak Optimus,” Thundercracker sighed, “just to make it official. No bot will believe us if we said we’re switching sides without some backup.” 

“Skyfire would back us up.”

“Skyfire doesn’t count, he’s too busy making googly optics at your wings,” Skywarp snorted, “speaking of the big lug, are you gonna share with your trine?” 

“Only if he wants to be shared,” Starscream shot back. 

“If you're going to mate him, then you're going to have to share,” Thundercracker muttered, “good mates share, Starscream.” 

“Let’s go talk to Optimus. We’ve kept him waiting long enough.” 

* * *

Starscream’s optic twitched as he watched Megatron scream outside of the Ark. Part of him wondered why Prime had not ordered his men to blast them away. 

“Prime! I demand you give me back my seekers! You’ve kept him-them captive long enough!” 

Starscream turned to the prime, “should I ask what he’s talking about?” 

“A few days ago, Soundwave called for you and your trine to return to the nemesis and tried to negotiate something. I told him that you were staying of your own accord, but it doesn't look like he believed me.” 

“And since he’s Soundwave, he told Megatron,” the seeker grumbled, “the old fool always blows things out of proportion.” 

“Prime! I demand to speak to Starscream!” Megatron yelled, but was ignored. 

“Would you like to speak to him?” Optimus asked, “if you don’t I understand.”

“No, I have some choice words for him,” the seeker walked up to the intercom, “listen up bucket head, I’m defecting so if you're bringing me back to the deathtrap you call a base, then it’s as a prisoner,” Starscream smirked as he watched Megatron’s blank faceplates as he processed the seeker’s words. 

“Prime’s making you say that,” both were taken aback by the warlord, “come out here and we can talk without any interference.” Starscream huffed and turned away, marching down the halls.

“Starscream, where are you going?” Optimus yelled out to the seeker. 

“Down to the labs!” Starscream huffed, “at least there I can be productive!” 

* * *

Skyfire hummed as he watched Starscream’s hunched over form, smiling as he walked over to the seeker. 

“I heard what you did today,” the shuttle placed a cube of Energon next to Starscream, “I wanted to say I was proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Starscream took a sip of the cube, “did you add-”

“Magnesium flakes, your favorite.” Skyfire looked over at what Starscream was working on, “is that a solar-powered Energon converter?” 

“It is, with it Cybertron may never have a fuel shortage ever again,” Starscream hummed, “I’ll show it to prime when it’s finished.” 

“I’ll help if you want,” Skyfire said, making Starscream’s spark melt.

“I would love it.” 


	7. Day 7: Free Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its hard to rhyme arctic

The night sky is nothing without the bright stars

Shining so bright, just like you when we first met

Fighting for a place, your own right to go so far

Your mind like a sharp blade, using it in any bet

The night we left, you were so excited    
Talking to your trine, and making big plans

but when the storm hit, we were blindsided   
and when you returned, they put down a ban. 

when the war started, did you think of me?

is that what brought you to the north arctic. 

The grey menace certainly didn’t agree   
his green envy hiding deeper feelings

When I left for the other side, I wondered

did leaving again mean anything in the end


End file.
